Exceptions
by Little Miss Writing Prodigy
Summary: ONESHOT Because even for all his faults, even Bakugou can't leave Deku behind in moments of trouble. Friendship, ship, I don't know, you can see this both ways


His limbs were bend and twisted in all the wrong ways.

He can't really see properly, the smoke and debris clouding his vision greatly, but the clouds are clearing up, and it allows him a bit of a look on the broken body beneath this entire mess. He's sprawled out on the ground, a piece of rubble covering his body from the waist down, and even despite the coverage, he can tell that the idiot broke more bones than necessary in that last attack.

Bakugou's gauntlets flare, drinking in the nitroglycerin-esque fuel coming from his hands because for some reason, his palms feel unreasonably sweaty- sweatier that usual. The sight of his lifeless form spread out on the ground like that does things to him he doesn't really like, makes him feel all weird inside and shit. The smoke's cleared out completely now, giving him an even better- albeit unwanted -view of the grotesque sight playing out before him. He doesn't like it, doesn't want to watch. So he doesn't.

Bakugou turns his head, eyes quickly scanning the perimeter of the area for any sign of the gigantic robot- much like the one from their entrance exams -Deku had just sucker-punched into oblivion. There are some stray parts scattered around the ground, some of them still flickering with unused electricity he was sure that blond extra could make use of, but other than that, no sign of danger. The fucker had actually cleared out the entire area.

"Fucking nerd," he growled to himself, stalking towards Izuku's broken form in a few quick strides, trying to ignore the way his stomach kept churning in on itself the closer he got. Sure, there was a lot of blood, and the way his limbs were bend awkwardly was a bit sickening to look at, but Bakugou had never been one to feel quesy about such things, so the unsightly scene couldn't possibly be the cause of his inner turmoils. It was something else entirely. Something he wouldn't be admitting.

 _"Bakugou! What happened?! Where's Deku-kun?!"_

He didn't reply, merely reached up and turned off the communication device all of them had put into their ears for today. Round-face would probably have something to say about that later, but as if he gave a fuck. He was just glad he wouldn't have to deal with her- and everyone else's -annoying voices for the time being. It broke his concentration.

He crouched down, hands slipping underneath the rubble. He made sure to distribute his strength evenly across the surface, in case he'd lift the rock and the thing would end up crushing the idiot's weak body further. "Deku, you bastard." he hissed between gritted teeth, and with one, quick motion, he lifted, simultaneously activating his Quirk as an extra boost and blasting the damn thing all the way across the street; shielding Izuku's body with his own as a precautionary measure. The fucker had already been done in this much, it wouldn't really help if he accidentally blew him up in the middle of trying to save his ass.

Now that all the debris was gone, Katsuki could actually get a good look at Izuku's body. His legs had been twisted in worse ways than he'd initially thought, the fabric covering his lower back had been completely torn apart, revealing stains of blood, bruises and open skin. It was a gruesome sight, really, and for a second there Bakugou actually thought that he might just be staring at a dead body.

But then he groaned and shifted a bit before his classmate could make the effort to check for his pulse, crying out in pain as he did so and the sound could only be described as bone-chilling. Bakugou had heard screams and cries for help many times before- more than he could count, in fact, but he'd never paid them any mind. If he focused on people's screams and cries too much, he'd never be able to get around to saving them, after all.

And yet, this particular scream was the one that had him shaking.

"Jesus fuck, Deku." he breathed, eyes still looking over his form. "What the fuck did you _do?"_

"K-Kaccha-" he was cut off by his own pained cry, an action as simple as lifting his head enough to put strain on the less-than-favorable condition his body was in. Any more unnecessary movements or energy usage and the idiot might just end up killing himself. For real this time. "I-"

"Shut up," Katsuki murmured, his arms slipping underneath Izuku's waist and legs while he tried not to flinch at the way the boy cried out from the slight touches. Every movement was pure agony, it seemed. Even when he tried his hardest to be careful lifting his broken body, there was no mistaking the pained expressions that flashed across Izuku's face. Katsuki gritted his teeth, but continued walking, because he had the slightest feeling that if he delayed this trip for any longer, Recovery Girl wouldn't be enough anymore.

"H-how's-"

"I told you to shut up!" Bakugou snapped, shooting him a glare, his gaze only hardening the longer he stared. "Don't make me repeat myself, damn it!" He paused as Izuku fell silent and only seemed to curl in on himself, and Bakugou sighed. His fingers ached to shift his grip, but he fought against it, wanting to minimize the amount of movement he'd be forcing on Izuku.

"Everyone's fine," he finally responded, voice barely above a murmur. He could feel Izuku looking up at him with those wide, irritating eyes that seemed to be almost always full of tears, yet he didn't return the favor. Bakugou made a strict point of looking everywhere _but_ him. "Private School managed to get everyone out before things got any worse."

Midoriya blinked; flinched a bit because even that seemed to hurt. "I-Iida-"

"Seriously, Deku, one more word and I'll fucking kill you myself!"

Finally, fucking _finally_ Izuku seemed to get the hint, his lips slipping into a thin line as he stared up at Bakugou's tense features. His jaw was clenched, his teeth grinding down on each other, he was pretty sure that he could even see a vein popping in his temple. Kacchan was more than pissed, it seemed.

The rest of the trip continued on in silence, with Izuku occasionally stealing chance glances at Bakugou, almost in wonder. He hadn't exploded yet. Normally, just seeing him doing something 'heroic' had him raging, and yet, he seemed unusually calm. Well, not exactly _calm_ per se, but calm in Katsuki Bakugou standards.

Was it because he was injured? Midoriya doubted that to be the case, really, Kacchan just didn't seem like the type to worry about stuff like that; especially if it concerned _him._ Still, he was being unusually gentle, making sure to not make a single unnecessary movement that could just potentially trigger his injuries any more. Izuku knew for a fact that the awkward positioning of his hand couldn't be comfortable, yet he didn't make a move to adjust it, for whatever reason. Really, this whole situation was just...surprising.

He was itching to speak, to ask questions. How'd it go? Was everyone safe? What had happened after? What about the villain? And All Might? So many questions he wanted to ask, yet none would be answered for the time being because he didn't doubt that Kacchan was serious about his earlier threat. He'd just have to wait until they got back to the academy, not very far, if his bearings were still correct. His vision was still a bit hazy, and his head was swimming, but he figured that he'd got a pretty good read on his surroundings...at least, he hoped.

Turns out he had been right, because only minutes later, the academy came into few; followed by the worried voices and cries of All Might and Uraraka. Truth be told, all the loud noises weren't really doing well for his throbbing headache, but he wouldn't be complaining. He was just glad they'd made it back.

"Kacchan," he murmured drowsily as the voices only came closer.

"I fucking _told_ you to-"

"Thank you."

That was when Midoriya decided that the blow on his head from earlier had hit him harder than anticipated, because there was simply _no_ way he actually saw that right.

Katsuki Bakugou didn't blush, after all.

* * *

 ** _Yeah, uh... I don't- I don't know._**


End file.
